It is well known that hardness and suspended solids in water sources vary widely in composition depending on the source and will result in scale deposition and sedimentation on surfaces wherever water is used. Scale deposition and sedimentation is particularly troublesome in water distribution pipe systems which service the residential and commercial customers of municipalities, private water companies and the like along with industrial process water distribution pipe systems as found in the mining, petroleum, agriculture and the like industries. In these systems, the formation of scale and sediment can reduce the water flow through the pipe system which will limit the capacity of the pipe to service the requirements of the customers or to provide the required water necessary for an industrial process, irrigation, etc. For instance, in municipal systems an increase in the fire risk would be obvious if the fire hydrant did not supply sufficient water to extinguish the fire due to scale and sediment deposits in the feed pipe line. At some point, the water distribution pipe would have to be replaced due to these restrictions at a high cost and with prolonged interruption of service.
Additionally, scale and sedimentation will increase the possibility of corrosion in the water distribution pipe along with promoting the growth of organisms. The organisms also can be a health hazard, promoting corrosion and biomass which binds scale and sediment together and to the surfaces of the system. Corrosion will eventually lead to the leakage of the system and the necessity to replace the leaking section.
Strong acids have been used to clean water wells, however, submersible pumps are removed prior to treatment to prevent corrosion by the acids employed. Also, organic acids, mixtures of mineral acids and organic acids or inhibited acid compositions have been found to clean water wells without the necessity of removing the pumps or other equipment. These methods for cleaning water wells have involved static and surging treatment.
A proper cleaning and maintenance program for water distribution systems will prevent decreased water flow capacity, corrosion and the necessity to replace the system or portions thereof. A simple and effective method for cleaning and maintaining these systems is needed.